Prom Night
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU Modern: It's prom night and the amis are plottintg to get Eponine and Enjolras together...


It had taken weeks of convincing but the amis were finally able to get Enjolras and Éponine to the prom. Everything was going to be perfect, Courfeyrac had gotten them on the ballot for prom king and queen, and with help from Gavroche they had been able to stuff the ballot box, Grantaire had spiked the punch bowl (not part of the plan but sitll.) The only question now was it enough to beat Marius and Cosette? Principal Valjean came onto the stage as a slow song ended trailed by the poor freshman they'd roped into holding the crowns, this poor freshman was Azelma, and she looked terrified.

"I'd like to annouce the 2013 prom court!" Principal Valjean said as the microphone sherieked with feedback making everyone flinch. Joly saw Éponine roll her eyes,

"Our prom princesses are… Cosette Le Banc and Éponine Thénardier!"Éponine's jaw dropped _what the hell!? _She thought.

"And our prom princes are… Marius Pontmercy and Jean Enjolras!" Enjolras shot a glare across the crowded room at Grantaire, _no doubt this was his doing._

"And the new 2013 Musain High School prom King and Queen are…" people patted their legs creating a drum roll effect.

"Jean Enjolras and Éponine Thénardier!" the two students stood dumbfounded.

"Well get up there!" Courfeyrac said steering his friends towards the stage.

"Ah, there you two are" Principal Valjean said as Courfeyras shoved them up the stairs. Taking Enjolras' newly won crown from Azelma he placed it on the student's head, Éponine _couldn't help but stare. Enjolras, with his golden curls all ablaze under the stage lights, the septre thrust into his hand and the magnificent crown atop his head looked like a king out of a history book! _Éponine _felt someone place something on her head and press something into her hand but she didn't register what it was until she heard Principal Valjean say_

"And now clear the floor for your King and Queen's first dance!" The dance floor cleared in ten seconds flat and Enjolras turned to his queen as a song started.

"May I have this dance_Mademoiselle?_" He asked bowing like a gentleman before her.

"You may" Éponine said as she curtsied. _What has gotten into me? I don't curtsy!_ Éponine thought as she took Enjolras' out stretched hand and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. As the couple danced the Amis smiled at each other, except for Grantaire who was too drunk to notice and was slurring the lines to 'Drink With Me' together. Éponine and Enjolras though were too engrossed in their own blissful little world to notice as the song ended Enjolras did something the Amis thought he'd never do. He kissed Éponine. Everyone stood slack jawed including Marius who was trying to console Cosette _I thought she liked me!_ He thought, even Vice Principal Javert was gawking. Finally the kissing couple broke apart and looked around at all the gawking faces. Éponine blushed as red as Enjolras' tie and buried her face in his chest

"I think its time _chérie._" Enjolras chuckled, Éponine groaned against his chest and looked up

"What?" She said

"Ain't you ever seen people kissing before?" The crowd remained silent and gawking.

"'Ponine and I are dating guys, have been for a month! And I'd like to announce right here, right now. Éponine Thénardier, I'm in love with you!" Then he kissed her again.

"I knew it!" Everyone turned to see Azelma blushing as red as her sister had. Éponine and Enjolras laughed and slowly the dace floor filled with dancers and a slow song came on again.

"See 'Ponine, that wasn't so bad the world didn't end." Enjolras teased

"Yes, but now no one will ever leave us alone. Ever again. Ever." Éponine said Enjolras laughed and kissed her forehead.

"So be it. I don't care." Éponine smiled

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not recently no." Éponine giggled

"Well, I do. So much" Enjolras said and he kissed her again. It truly had been a wonderful night.

_**TADA! Review! **_


End file.
